Renegados
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Excluidos. Borrados. Quitados. Olvidados. Si no estás a la altura de ser un Black desterrado estarás. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.
1. Eduardus Limette Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Eduardus sabía el peso que su familia tenía, sabía lo que era ser un Black.

Eran aristócratas, fríos, inteligentes, despreciaban a los muggles e impuros, ellos eran lo mejor y no podían permitirse dañarse con gente _sin importancia_ , su nivel no podía bajar del sangrepura. Él mismo había crecido en un matrimonio perfecto entre sangrepuras, sus hermanas estaban educadas para buscar al hombre correcto, o aceptar con el que las casasen, sus hermanos despreciaban a las chicas _impuras_ que les hablaban. Su familia se había hecho un nombre como la más importante y supremacista de la sangre.

Eduardus lo sabía, había vivido con ello por diecisiete largo años. Incluso sabía que tenía que casarse con Alessiandra Burke, una hermosa castaña, sabía que tenía que tener descendencia y educarlos bajo la creencia de que el estado de su sangre definía quiénes eran, sabía que su madre aprobaba su futuro compromiso con Alessiandra, sabía que sus hermanos lo envidiaban por su prometida y que sus hermanas estaban felices por él.

Si sabía todo eso, entonces, ¿por qué no le importaba?

¿Por qué no lo importaba que su madre se enfadase con él, que sus hermanos le dejasen de lado, que su padre lo borrase del tapiz familiar?

Y, la pregunta más importante, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?

Isabel Jones no era sangre pura, su sangre era _sucia_ , no era sumisa, era rebelde y contestona, no era Slytherin, era Gryffindor hasta la médula. Mientras que Alessiandra era una sangre pura, dócil y con una belleza de porcelana, _perfecta_.

Isabel era fuego, peligro, era salvaje, indetenible. Alessiandra era calma, feminidad, aristocracia, era sutileza, sumisión.

Eduardus sabía cuál era la correcta para él, la indicada, entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que veía a Isabel?, ¿por qué su piel se calentaba cada que la pelinegra estaba cerca?, ¿por qué sus sentidos se volvían locos cada que respiraba su aroma?

Eduardus sabía qué era lo correcto, lo fácil, lo aceptado.

¿Entonces por qué estaba en el Lago Negro esperándola?

― ¿Black?

El pelinegro se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz de la morena.

―Viniste―murmura como un idiota.

―Eso es obvio―la morena rueda los ojos―. ¿Qué querías, Black?

A Eduardus le molestaba que lo llamase por su apellido.

 _¿Por qué nadie entendía que no quería ser un Black?_

―Yo…

Las palabras se traban en él, eso era una mala idea. Jamás debió hablarle, jamás debió citarla ahí.

Estaba mal, tenía que irse.

Tenía que ser un _perfecto_ Black.

» ―No importa―chasquea y se da media vuelta.

― ¡Espera!

Eduardus se paraliza en su sitio y poco a poco se da la vuelta, frente a él no estaba la altiva Gryffindor, sino una chica nerviosa.

― ¿Qué?

La morena se muerde los labios, haciendo que Eduardus se remueva incómodo, y lanza un suspiro acercándose a él. Cuando sus pieles están casi juntas Isabel se detiene y alza la cara enfocando sus ojos en los de él.

―Yo… yo sí tengo algo que decirte―habla la morena jugando con sus manos.

― ¿Si? ―Presiona el pelinegro ante el silencio de Isabel.

Los ojos verdes de la morena bajan y luego vuelven a subir a enfrentarse a los grises de su acompañante.

―Yo―respira hondo y Eduardus quiere golpearla―…

― ¿Qué?

―Que yo…

El pelinegro la toma de los hombros y la sacude.

― ¿Qué, Jones? ¿Qué mierdas quieres decir? ¡Habla bien!

― ¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, IDIOTA! ¡¿Ahora si me escuchas pedazo de…?!

Pero Eduardus no deja que siga hablando, insultándolo mejor dicho, porque une su boca con la suya, callando todo sonido.

La morena responde entusiasta el beso envolviendo sus manos en el cuello del mayor y pegándose completamente a él.

 _Sí_ , piensa Eduardus cuando el beso termina, recostando su frente en la de la morena, _los Black pueden irse al demonio._


	2. Isla Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Bell!

* * *

―Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa―ladra su hermana entrando en su habitación.

Isla deja de cepillarse el cabello para mandarle una mirada ceñuda a su hermana.

―Estaba terminando―masculla levantándose de su peinadora.

―Lo mismo dijiste hace media hora―recrimina su hermana―. Mamá se molestará.

Isla voltea los ojos y toma su bolso antes de voltearse a ver a su hermana.

―Estoy lista, ¿feliz?

―Como hipogrifo con carne―responde Ella con humor.

La rubia no le hace caso a su hermana mientras sale por la puerta, a veces Elladora podía ser un real dolor de trasero.

* * *

Isla no sabía por qué a su mamá le gustaban tanto esas reuniones, para ella lucían como una pérdida de tiempo. Varias familiar sangrepuras se reunían y charlaban sobre la supremacía de la sangre y otros temas igual de superficiales. La rubia pensaba que la sangre no era tan importante, lo que realmente importaba eran las decisiones que tomabas.

Así que sonriéndole a su acompañante se excusa para ir a los lavabos, pero lo cierto es que sale de la Mansión Lestrange hacia el patio, cuando Isla está segura de que nadie la está viendo da una vuelta sobre ella misma y siente el familiar tirón en el estómago.

Una rubia con un largo vestido plateado aparece súbitamente en un desolado parque, su vestido y elaborado peinado hacen que desentone con el solitario lugar, pero a ella parece no importarle y se sienta en un columpio meciéndose.

Cada vez que su madre la obligaba a ir a una tonta reunión Isla se quedaba unos minutos y luego desaparecía hacia ese mismo parque, donde se quedaba una hora y volvía justo para despedirse y marcharse con su familia.

Isla apenas tenía diecisiete años y ya estaba comprometida con Vincent Yaxley.

Aristocrático, adinerado y sangrepura.

Isla lo odiaba. Odiaba a su familia, odiaba lo que esta representaba, quería huir, liberarse del compromiso de ser una Black, pero no podía, no después de lo que paso con Sirius.

Tan concentrada estaba la rubia en sus pensamientos que casi saca su varita cuando siente a alguien sentarse a su lado.

 _Mierda_ , piensa creyendo que es alguien de su familia.

Sin embargo cuando se fija en el extraño reconoce que no es de su familia. Un hombre alto, fornido y de cabellos castaños estaba a su lado.

―Una jovencita tan guapa no debería estar a estas horas afuera―comenta con coquetería el hombre.

―Nadie debería estar afuera a estas horas―rebate la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

―Un buen punto―acepta el castaño―. Soy Bob Hitchens, ¿me dirás tu nombre, bella dama?

Desde que el extraño, Bob Hitchens, se había sentado a su lado la Isla había notado que no tenía ni una sola gota mágica en él.

Un completo e irrefutable muggle, aquello que su familia odiaba.

La rubia sonríe ampliamente.

―Isla.

―Ahora ya sé el nombre de mi futura esposa.

Isla ríe encantada y la conversación se extiende hasta que se da cuenta de que es tarde.

―Me tengo que ir―informa levantándose de repente.

Bob la observa aprensivo y luego también se levanta.

― ¿Te volveré a ver, bella dama? ―Pregunta tomando su mano y depositando un beso en su dorso.

―Tenlo por seguro, Bob―responde la rubia y con una última sonrisa se marcha.


	3. Phineas Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

La primera vez que Phineas conoció a un muggle fue por error. Se había separado demasiado de sus padres en el Callejón Diagon y, tras pasar un largo pasillo y un viejo bar, se encontraba en una transitada calle. El pelinegro sintió como sus ojos lagrimeaban cuando, gracias a la marea de personas, se vio arrastrado lejos de la puerta del bar.

Estaba en el Londres muggle, pudo apreciar el pelinegro cuando logró salirse de la marea de gente. Genial, solo él conseguí perderse en el mundo muggle. Phineas podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos y con una mano se las limpio.

― ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Phineas alza la mirada y se encuentra con una señora de cabellos rojos.

―Yo…―el pelinegro hipea estrujándose la nariz―… no sé dónde estoy.

La señora se acuclilla frente a él y, con delicadeza, toma su cara limpiando sus mejillas.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo te ayudare a buscar a tus papás―arrulla la pelirroja dejándole un beso en la frente y tomando su mano lo lleva de nuevo a la marea de personas.

Horas más tardes Phineas estaba recibiendo azotes de su padre que le gritaba sobre los asquerosos muggles y su estupidez.

La pequeña mente de ocho años de Phineas no pudo entender por qué su padre lo castigaba, no pudo entender por qué su padre consideraba una _atrocidad_ el que esa señora de amables ojos cafés lo ayudara. Pero nunca más se atrevió a separarse de sus padres y nunca volvió a hablar de los muggles.

* * *

Phineas llevaba catorce años trabajando en el Ministerio y, gracias a su familia y desempeño, tenía un buen puesto. Era el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y justo en ese momento deseaba no serlo.

La Ley Contra los Muggles estaba siendo tema de polémica en su departamento y el pelinegro se encontraba dividido en dos.

Toda su vida había sido educado bajo la creencia de que los muggles eran la peor plaga del Mundo Mágico, pero aún podía recordar a esa amable señora de cabellos rojos que lo había ayudado cuando era pequeño, si aquella señora, sin conocerlo, lo había ayudado ¿en realidad eran los muggles tan malos?, ¿sus hijos no merecían estudiar en Hogwarts?, ¿debían dejarlos solos ante la Guerra que se les avecinaba?

Phineas creía que no, pero tenía miedo. Las ideas que le había impuesto su padre se aferraban a él de una manera sorprendente.

Hasta que no lo aguanto.

Hasta que lo dejo ir.

Hasta que se levantó y dio su opinión.

Los muggles no eran malos, solo eran personas sin magia que igual tenían hijos, que igual se alegraban, sufrían y lloraban, también merecían vivir en paz, también merecían descubrir el maravilloso mundo de la magia.


	4. Marius Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Marius era apenas un niño de once años cuando fue despreciado por sus familiares y lanzado a la calle.

Marius era apenas un inocente pequeño cuando descubrió cuán cruel podía ser el mundo.

Marius era apenas un pequeño cuando tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

En un maltrecho y olvidado bar del Callejón Knockturn se encontraba un chiquillo de cabellos negros y mirada ausente, en un lugar olvidado por Dios un chiquillo de ojos plata lloraba por lo perdido, en un lugar de horrores y desastres crecía un pequeño al que le habían quitado todo.

Y, años después, en el mismo lugar, un hombre andrajoso de cabellos largos y sucios, dientes amarillos y chuecos, ojos oscuros y predadores, empinaba una botella de whiskey de fuego y maldecía al mundo, maldecía a su familia, se maldecía a él.

Porque nació sin magia y no pudo cometer peor pecado.

Porque era un squib y no valía nada.


	5. Cedrella Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Cedrella no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, muchas veces se dejaba recordar las risas de su hermana mayor, las travesuras con su hermana menor, los abrazos de su madre y los besos de su padre. Cedrella cerraba los ojos y fingía que todo seguía igual, que todo estaba bien. Pero luego la realidad caía sobre ella y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Aún podía recordar el desprecio pintado en los ojos de Charis, la traición en los de Callidora, las lágrimas de su madre y los gritos de su padre.

― _¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Una desgracia! ¡No mereces ser una Black!_

Aún sentía el ardor en su mejilla, pero el golpe no le había dolido tanto como las últimas palabras de su padre.

― _Vete, ya no eres mi hija._

Unos brazos deslizándose en su cintura le hacen recordar por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y volteándose sonríe.

―Merlín, Cedrella, ¿estás bien? ―Pregunta Septimus

La pelinegra ríe y llora y oculta su cara en el cuello de su esposo.

―Estoy bien―hipa aspirando su aroma.

― ¿Es por el bebé? Leí que el embarazo te pone hormonal.

Y Cedrella sonríe ampliamente.

Su familia podía haberla repudiado, podía haberle dado la espalda, pero ahora estaba formando su propia familia.


	6. Sirius Black III

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Acababa de graduarse de Hogwarts.

Junto con James, Remus y Peter lanzaban sus sombreros gritando con el resto de sus compañeros.

―Nos graduamos, ¡maldición! ―Grita James con los lentes torcidos.

―Yo creía que de tantos castigos no lo lograrían―se burla Remus.

―Yo creo que McGonagall está sorprendida―murmura Peter siendo abrazado por Sirius.

―Lo que es importante, _compadres_ , es que malditamente lo logramos.

Los cuatro muchachos ríen descontroladamente y a lo lejos ven a una pelirroja acercarse.

―Hola, muchachos―saluda Lily y rápidamente está atrapada en los brazos de su novio―. ¡No seas bruto, James!

―Es que me vuelves loco―se excusa el pelinegro robándole un beso.

―Deberían conseguirse un cuarto―opina una de las amigas de Lily con una mueca.

―Hola, Marlene―saluda Sirius coquetamente.

―Black―responde la rubia escuetamente.

Sirius ríe y se acerca a Marlene tomándola de la cintura.

―No deberías ser tan seca con tu novio, bombón―susurra cerca de sus labios.

―No deberías ser tan payaso, pero es lo que hay―se encoje de hombros la rubia y termina de acercar su boca a la suya.

―Sirius.

El pelinegro respira hondo antes de separarse de Marlene y enfrentarse a su madre.

Walburga Black era una mujer cautivante, sus ojos eran de un sólido negro, sus cabellos largos y rubios, su cuerpo atlético y su postura refinada, pero también era una mujer cruel e iracunda, eso lo sabía Sirius muy bien.

―Madre―saluda el pelinegro acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Walburga como es costumbre ignora a sus amigos y le dedica una mirada superior a su novia.

―Nos vamos a casa―ordena su madre―. Tu padre ha organizado una fiesta por tu graduación y los Max estarán.

Sirius sabía muy bien que sus padres querían que se casase con Isabella Max, una muchacha de impresionante belleza, pero hueca, en opinión del ojigris.

Ya era mayor de edad, ya se había graduado de Hogwarts, era, oficialmente, un adulto. Si antes no se había dejado intimidar por su madre y ahora que era un adulto mucho menos lo iba a hacer.

―No.

―Debemos buscar a tu hermano antes de…―Walburga se detiene y observa impasible a su hijo, registrando lo que había dicho―. ¿No? ¿Acabas de decirme que no, Sirius Orion Black?

―Eso he dicho, madre―responde sin amedrentarse―. No iré.

― ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo, verdad?

―Bastante consciente, de hecho.

―Bien―Walburga evalúa su entorno y alza la barbilla―. Considérate un traidor, una vergüenza para nosotros.

―No tiene el derecho de decirle eso a Sirius, señora, él es muy inteligente―salta Lily observando con el ceño fruncido a su madre.

Una sonrisa se desliza por la cara del ojigris que de inmediato se va cuando escucha la respuesta de su madre.

―No te metas en donde no te incumbe, asquerosa impura.

Sirius tensa la mandíbula y se acerca a su madre, quedando frente a ella. Ambos Black se miden con la mirada y ninguno retrocede.

―No te permito que les hables así a mis amigos, madre.

―Ella es un subproducto de la inmundicia, no una amiga.

―Y tú eres una vieja arpía.

Walburga alza la mano para darle una cachetada pero Sirius detiene su mano.

― ¿Cómo…? ―Pregunta encolerizada.

―Vete, madre.

Walburga alza la barbilla y se marcha, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Sirius siente como un gran peso se quita de sus hombros y al mismo tiempo un malestar asentándose en su pecho.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunta delicadamente Marlene mientras toma su mano.

―Sí―responde―. Disculpa por lo que te dijo mi madre, Lily, solo son idioteces.

―Está bien, Sirius―se encoje de hombros la pelirroja y le sonríe.

―Ahora que eres un vagabundo supongo que tendrás que vivir conmigo―James suspira exageradamente―. Creo mis padres que estarán más felices de tenerte a ti que a mí.

Sirius puede sentir como Remus palmea su espalda y ve a Peter darle una sonrisa de apoyo.

Su madre podía haberlo repudiado, pero no estaba solo.

Tenía a sus amigos, su otra familia.


	7. Alphard Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Alphard nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana de desheredar y borrar del tapiz familiar a su sobrino Sirius. No le veía lo malo de tener amigos que no fuesen sangrepuras, no le veía lo incorrecto a que no se casase con aquella muchachita Max. Pero él nunca le había visto la lógica a las creencias de su familia, así que eso debía influir.

Ahora su sobrino de apenas diecisiete años estaba solo, sin el apoyo de su familia, sin dinero con el que sustentarse. A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que los Potter lo habían acogido, pero Alphard sabía que en casa ajena uno terminaba estorbando, ¿pero qué podía hacer él?

Era un viejo de más de cincuenta años que no tenía esposa o hijos, que no podía moverse de la cama por la maldita enfermedad y que dependía de los elfos domésticos y medimagos para vivir.

Una sonrisa surca su rostro cuando la solución llega a él. Y conjurando un pergamino y pluma se dispone a escribir su testamento.

Tal vez no podía ayudar directamente a su sobrino, pero sí podía dejarle el suficiente dinero para que sobreviviera.


	8. Andrómeda Black

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell!

* * *

Una castaña derramaba silenciosas lágrimas frente a dos tumbas en el Cementerio del Vale de Godric.

Una castaña drenaba su dolor frente a unas lápidas.

Una mujer se lamentaba en silencio por su esposo e hija muertos.

Andrómeda no había querido una Guerra, ni la primera ni la segunda, de hecho, una de las razones por las que había dejado a su familia era por sus ideales.

Pureza de sangre. Poder. Egoísmo.

Esas eran las razones por las que ahora no tenía a su Ted, por las que ahora no tenía a su pequeña Dora.

Levantando la mirada al cielo quiere gritar.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ellos? ―Susurra y se echa en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, así las lágrimas sigan saliendo a través de sus dedos―, ¿por qué no yo?

Pero ninguna pregunta le devolvería a su esposo o hija, ningún lamento los iba a revivir, ningún grito los rescataría.

Estaban muertos.

Estaban muertos por una guerra que no habían querido ni comenzado, por una guerra a manos de un estúpido mestizo que odiaba a los muggles.

Cuando había dejado a su familia sabía que estaría sola, sabía que no contaría con ellos más nunca, que iba a ser borrada del árbol familiar como su primo, pero tenía a Ted, tenía al amor de su vida y nada importaba.

Ahora cómo deseaba un abrazo de su hermana, un beso de su madre, un consuelo de su padre, pero no se lamentaba de su decisión, no se lamentaba de nada.

De repente unos brazos delgados la envuelven y cuando abre los ojos un sollozo sale de ella. Narcissa, su hermana, su Cissy, estaba frente a ella. Con su cabello de princesa, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, con el arrepentimiento en ellos.

―Oh, Cissy―solloza ahogándose.

―Shh… tranquila, Andy. Mejorará, todo mejorará―consuela cepillando su cabello.

Y una castaña y una rubia lloran frente a dos tumbas.

Y una castaña y una rubia comparten un dolor en común.

Y dos hermanas se reencuentran.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!  
_**

 ** _Sé que lo he dicho mucho, pero, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
_**

 ** _Espero la hayas pasado genial, te hayas divertido y recibido muchos regalos._**

 ** _Eres una de esas personas especiales que conocí en el foro y que se siente como una amiga de toda la vida._**

 ** _¡Te quiero, Bell! Y espero te guste mi regalo *guiño, beso, codazo*_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
